A New War
by Rene1997
Summary: The war between the vampires, witches and werewolves still rages to this day. Running for decades from the war, will Caroline be able to survive something she has no choice but to face or will she be collateral damage in a war that could go on forever. Don't own anything from Tvd.
1. chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, so this is a new story that I've been thinking about. The first chapter will serve as a prologue and this does not follow the plot of the show, so no baby plot but there might be Hayley. Klaus also broke his curse with Katherine and Caroline is not apart of the Mystic gang. Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: The beginning of a war**

No one really knows how the werewolves and witches came to be. Some say that a clan that lived a thousand years ago were cursed by a coven of witches to forever turn into beasts on the full moon. Others say that the leader of a human clan sought power to kill his enemies who wanted take over the land. So he bargined with a witch to become something... feared. Others believed that they just were. That they were always there.

It did not matter though. They existed none the less. Even if people today did not believe in them. A thousand years ago during every full moon a werewolf pack that lived near a human village would transform.

They would run in the woods freely and completely unburdened. For that one night they would be free. They did not have to worry themselves with finding food or making sure they had sufficient shelter and fire for the coming winter. They did not have to worry about sickness or the looming dangers that the unforgiving world held, they were completely and utterly whole.

Transforming, however was not the only thing that the werewolves could do. Some of them were- as it would come to be known, gifted. The pack thought that those gifts were from nature. A blessing from the heavens. That it was a sign to the one who is gifted to do great things. To protect those without, to bring peace. Some had the power of fire, others of ice. Some could shift into things other than wolves while others had no gift at all. Nevertheless, the members of the pack were all considered equal in the eyes of their alpha.

They lived in peace and harmony with the human village near them for years. They had no reason to cause a war. They had more than enough land for themselves and were happy. None from either side would want to break the treaty.

A war however was what they got. A war that will rage on for centuries. A war that they did not want but would consume many. One that could very well last forever.

KC*;*KC

It was a full moon. The chill of the night could cut through bone. He could tell that this was going to be one of the toughest winters yet. Everyone was preparing for it, gathering as much food as they could. Hopefully no lives would be lost, he thought to himself. Though there was something else in the air as well. A heavy feeling of death and darkness.

Klaus shook the feeling and moved on further. He was always intrigued by the wolves. He wanted to learn more about them. He wanted to understand them. Maybe even sketch them. As strange as it may sound, he felt almost drawn to them.

He knew this was his only chance. Soon it would be to cold to venture outside and he would have to wait for the summer. But he did not want to wait. He wanted to see them now.

So with a new found determination Klaus moves deeper into the woods. He found a tree earlier on in the day which he thought would be the perfect spot for him to watch so he climbed and waited.

Klaus never thought that anything would go wrong. The villagers were always cautious, wanting to keep their families safe but they knew that the werewolves had control of their minds and that they kept to the treaty and stayed within their territory. They would not cause harm.

Still in the centuries to come Klaus will always regret this moment. It's the only thing in his thousand years that he would want to change. His fathers abuse, he could take. His mothers betrayal, he had already taken his revenge by removing her heart. But this...this was the one thing he would change.

Klaus had more than enough time to go back to the cave his family along with the rest of the village hid in on full moon nights. But he did not. He was to stubborn, to foolish and because of it the youngest Mikealson sibling had lost his life.

Henrik had followed him out into the woods. He wanted to make sure his favorite brother was safe. The youngest Mikealson was always the purest of them all, kind hearted and gentle. The wolves did not care for that. They got hold of Henrik's sent and tore him apart.

In the days to follow the werewolves had begged for peace. They did not want a war. The alpha of the pack had tried to explain to them that the newly turned do not have control over their minds like the older ones do and that it was an accident, not an act of war. Of course it was in vain. No matter how much they pleaded, it fell on deaf ears.

The Mikealson's did not want to listen or try to understand the wolves. They wanted to grieve in peace. They had lost a family member. The wolves had taken something from them that they could never get back. The pain had consumed them.

What followed next was what everyone in the supernatural world would come to know in some form. Different stories would be told about the Mikealson siblings. How they came to be. What happened that night. But there was one thing all the stories had in common.

Esther Mikealson, a very powerful witch, called upon the spirits and created the immortals. The vampires, as they would be called today. The ones that many feared. The ones that many thought was a myth. The ones that some considered as royalty. The originals.

KC *;*KC

 **AN: So that's kind of the prologue to this story. I hope you guys like it. Please review. I like to know what everyone thinks.**

 **And also can I just say how happy am that Caroline is going to be in season 5 of TO and also sad that it's ending :(**

 **Anyways happy reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: another chapter for you. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter 2: New in town**

New Orleans. A bright and beautiful city. Know for its vibrant live-music, round the clock night life and spicy cuisine. People from all over the world enter the Big Easy, wanting to have the experience others can only dream about.

However if not careful, many can fall prey to the night. New Orleans is not only one of the most lively of cities but- for those who are aware, it is also a city that holds many dangers.

The humans flock into the city. They hear the stories of the creatures that own the night. The ones that howl at the moon, the voodoo priestesses, the ones that live by feeding on the blood of others and most importantly- the old ones. They all laugh it off as old children's stories and others go in search of such creatures as they are attracted to such darkness.

Although none of them truly believe that such darkness exists. So they go about their lives, completely oblivious to the signs. The people that occasionally go missing- they are ruled as kidnappings or run always. The occasional body that is found in the Mississippi is ruled as a suicide.

Everyone is unaware of the war between the species. A war that started a thousand years ago but still very much wages on to this day.

KC*KC

Caroline sat in the booth near the back of the crowded bar. After centuries, it was in her nature to always look over her shoulder. Things like picking a spot in the bar with the best view of the entrance and exit was like second nature to her.

Caroline looked at the people in the bar. No doubt it was a supernatural bar. She could smell the blood in the air. She watched as the bartender put blood in the drinks of her customers. However, she could smell the fresh blood running through the veins of the few humans in the bar. Probably the ones who wanted to live dangerously.

If only they knew the true dangers, she thought to herself. "Well you're a new face, and what a beautiful face it is" Caroline is brought out of her thoughts by an unfamiliar voice.

She looks up to see a dark skinned man smirk down at her. He had brown eyes and held an air of superiority. He was surrounded by four other men who looked just as dangerous. "Can I help you" Caroline says with a roll of her eyes and as much sass as she can. There was no way that she was going to be intimidated. "Well" the man beings while taking a place opposite her, "I just wanted to introduce myself to the new beauty in town" he says with a smirk. " I'm Marcel Gerard. Pleasure to meet you" he adds.

Caroline looks to the vampire with annoyance in her eyes. "Well it's nice to meet you but I'm waiting for someone" she says, hoping that the vampires will leave her alone. Sure she could take them without breaking a sweat- she always seven hundred years old after all, but she knew she couldn't cause a scene. She could not draw attention.

Before Marcel could speak she heard a familiar voice interrupt them. "Hey is everything okay here gorgeous" Enzo says coming up behind her with a bottle of bourbon and two shot glasses. Caroline moves further in the booth and Enzo slides in next to her. "We're all good man. Names Marcel Gerard. Just welcoming new faces to the city" he says and Caroline can see right through the fake smile.

"Enzo St John. This is Caroline Forbes. It's nice to meet you but we would like to get back to our night" Enzo says taking the same precaution as Caroline. "Yes of course. You see the thing is your new in this city and every newbie needs to be properly introduced to the king" Marcel says, the easy going attitude he previously had was now long gone. The vampires that surrounded him came in closer as though they were ready to pounce.

Both Caroline and Enzo looked around for the easiest way out of the bar but they both knew they would have to fight their way out, which was not an option for them at this point. "And who is this so called king" Caroline asks as though the thought of a supernatural king of New Orleans was the most preposterous thing she had ever heard. "Niklaus Mikealson" Marcel states simply and silence falls around the table.

Caroline felt I've run through her veins and a shiver went down her spine. In the corner of her eye she could see Enzo have the same reaction at the name. They both played it off as quickly as they could and Enzo decided to break the silence. "Well we're going to have to decline. Now if you'll excuse us" Enzo says while taking Caroline's hand ready to leave the bar.

They both stand and try to move passed the vampire that's blocking them but to no avail. Marcel stand and moves behind Caroline and Enzo. "It wasn't up for discussion. It's more of a demand" Marcel says and hands them a card. "There's a party at this address. If you're not their we'll find you" he says and gives one last smirk before leaving the bar with his lackeys.

KC*KC

"Did you know?!" Caroline yells out at Enzo. They were back in her hotel room and she had no doubt that everyone could hear her yelling. She was furious. There was no way that they could stay in New Orleans. It was way to dangerous. Especially now that they know who is in the city. "I didn't" Enzo says simply. "We have to leave now!" Caroline replied while moving to pack her things. With a sigh Enzo moved closer to her taking her arm and turning her toward him. "I'm not leaving Caroline" he says and he sees shock and utter sadness in her eyes.

He's seen it before in the decades they've been together and he's always hated it. The look reminded him of the time he had saved her when she was still a naive human. That was a long time ago and things were different now. He was tired of running. "Caroline you don't...we don't have to run anymore" he starts, hoping he could get her to stay. "We haven't heard a whisper in the last ten years. They're gone and I'm tired of running. I want a home Care and i know you do to" he ends. "Your right Enzo I do" Caroline starts, "but not in the same city as him. I mean we've both heard the stories of the Mikealson's. You think they're just gonna welcome us into the city. No. They will kill me!" she clenched her jaw in anger. She was not about to risk her life.

Enzo looked at her with annoyance. Over the years they had fought many times over this. If they should move on to a new place or stay in the place they're in. Of course he would never leave her alone. She was like a sister to him. 'Family is not just the people you are related to', he remembers saying to her the first time they ran together. But he's had enough of running. "The Mikealson's don't even know who you are Caroline" he says and she stops her packing to look at him. "What if they find out?" She questions in a whisper and looks to him with fear. "They won't. You have that" he point to the necklace she always wears around her neck. "Nothing bad is going to happen. It's time to stop running" he says pleadingly.

Caroline can see how much Enzo wants to stay. He's always been there for her. He had turned her all those years ago and he taught her how to survive and she was always thankful. Maybe it was time for her to return the favor. "You picked a hell of a place to settle down" she says as a smile graces her lips.

Enzo gives her a hug and kisses her forehead. "Come on gorgeous. We have a party to go to" he says and she takes in a breath to steady herself. She could use a drink right about now.

 **AN: So another chapter down. Please review. I wanna know what you guys think. Forgive spelling errors. Thanks for reading:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: chapter 3. Hope you enjoy;)**

 **Chapter 3: Meeting the Mikealson's 1**

The music boomed off the walls of the crowded compound. The lights were dim, the New Orleans heat was radiating and people were everywhere, dancing to beat of the music.

The blood flowed freely as did the alcohol. No doubt, this was not the only party in New Orleans. As the night progressed, the city only seemed to become more alive.

Klaus was not in the middle of the party as he usually is. Instead he found himself in his art room, staring at a blank canvas. There were many things that he liked to paint. The New Orleans skyline, his siblings, even the strangers walking in _his_ city. But tonight he felt uninspired.

The Mikealson family had been alive for a very long time. A thousand years. They've been alive since the beginning of the war.

Ever since Esther had turned them into what is now called vampires, Klaus has done whatever he could to not only protect his siblings but also avenge his youngest brother. He became the monster everyone now knew him to be.

All those years ago they had been surprised when they discovered that the family had 'gifts' just as the wolves did. They were even more surprised to learn of klaus' werewolf heritage. Of course the truth of their story was kept within the family.

None knew about the father of the most feared family alive and how he had hunted them like animals for a thousand years, wanting nothing more than to destroy the last remaining evidence of Esther's betrayal.

His siblings stood by him as Klaus took his revenge on both his mother- by ripping out her heart, and his father- by driving a white oak stake through his heart after breaking his curse with Katerina.

Now here he stands today, a true hybrid without fear of being hunted and his siblings by his side. Something was missing however. He couldn't understand what it was but he felt...empty.

Klaus was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a knock on the door followed by it being opened. His older brother Elijah entered the room to look at him curiously. "Brother, its surprising to not see you in the center of attention" Elijah comments while moving further into the room. "I thought I would leave it to Kol. He loves it when all eyes are on him" Klaus says while moving to pour himself a glass of bourbon. "Yes, earlier he was trying to impress Bonnie by using his gift. We are lucky he did not burn the compound to the ground" Elijah stated with a shake of his head.

Klaus chuckled at that. "Trust Kol to try to impress a woman by setting things on fire" Klaus laughed. His brother had been trying to gain the affections of the young witch for years. Bonnie of course thought he was just trying to get into her pants. Kol had a reputation for bedding witches after all.

Truth be told, Klaus knew that his younger brother had fallen for the dark skinned beauty. He's never seen Kol work this hard for a woman's attention before.

Usually he would go for the easy shag, being a pro at it. But this was different and Kol had no idea how to go about it. Which lead to him trying stupid ideas like almost lighting their house on fire.

Before they could take the conversation further there was another knock on the door. This time whoever it was waited for Klaus to allow them to enter. "Come in" he says easily while moving back to the blank canvas.

Marcel entered the room looking to Elijah and Klaus- who's back was turned to him. "They're here" Marcel states simply and Elijah looks to Klaus. They both have been informed of the new vampires in town. Elijah was always tense when new supernatural beings entered their territory, not knowing if they were friend or foe.

With a sigh Klaus turns to Marcel with a smirk. "Shall we great our guests then" he leads the two of them out of his art room and toward the courtyard.

*KC*

Caroline took in a deep steadying breath. All they had to do was get through the night and not raise any suspicion. **'Yeah like it was so easy'** , Caroline thought to herself.

Her and Enzo moved through the crowd and toward the bar, all the while taking in their surroundings. People were everywhere along the different levels of the compound and all across the courtyard. Laughing, talking, dancing and most importantly feeding.

Once they got to the bar Enzo ordered them a few drinks to take the edge of and Caroline looked around to the vampires in the room. She had noticed that some of them were gifted.

In the far corner of the compound she saw a woman with straight brunette hair and brown eyes. She had a tattoo along her arm and piercings. The people surrounding her were watching adamantly as she disappeared in front of their eyes only to reappear again. Caroline gulped down her drink and ordered another.

She clutched on her necklace in an attempt to calm herself down. The same necklace that she has been wearing for the past six hundred and ninety five years. "You should go easy on the alcohol. You're a light weight" Enzo chuckles and Caroline just glares at him. "You have nothing to worry about gorgeous. Everything's gonna be fine" she feels Enzo's breath at her ear. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one who's in danger" Caroline replies while finishing her drink in one gulp and dropping the glass back on the bar top. "Like I'd ever leave you. If you go down then so do I. You're like the sister I never wanted. Plus I have to take care of my creation" Enzo smirks at her and Caroline rolls her eyes and punches him on the shoulder playfully.

Caroline knew that Enzo would never leave her, not truly. There were times when they thought that they would go their separate ways but always came back. They've spent the last seven hundred years together and they will spend the next seven hundred together.

They've saved each other more times than either can remember. Like the time in Spain when Enzo used his power to rescue Caroline from the witches who kidnapped her or most recently like the time Enzo was kidnapped to be used in some experiment or whatever.

Truthfully Enzo would have been dead that night if it weren't for Caroline breaking him free. All Caroline can do now is hope that this time it will be different. That they will no longer be caught up in this war.

Before Caroline takes a sip of another drink they are interrupted by the same man from the bar. Marcel, Caroline remembered his name to be. "Caroline, Enzo. I'm so glad you came" Marcel says with a smile that they both knew was fake. "Not like we had a choice" Caroline retorts and Enzo gives her a warning look. They can't cause any waves and even though she had quite the mouth on her and Enzo found it funny on occasion, Caroline couldn't go off on one of her speeches.

Marcel chuckles softly and looks to Enzo. "You're friend here has a sharp tongue. One day someone might rip it out" Marcel grounds out and Enzo moves to stand in front of Caroline protectively. "I'd like to see anyone try" Enzo retorts.

Marcel moves forward and opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by a growl that comes behind him.

Caroline and Enzo look behind Marcel to see a large tiger behind them. Both Enzo and Caroline look on in shock as they see the tiger shift into a woman. She has tight curls, red lips and is wearing a black low cut silk dress.

Caroline peers curiously over Enzo's shoulder and refrains from rolling her eyes as she sees who the woman is. "Katherine" Caroline breaths out in what is a combination of annoyance and happiness.

"Hello Care bear. Nice to see you again." Katherine smirks. "I wish we had more time but the king requests your presence" Katherine says with a little sarcasm when she utters the word king.

Caroline takes in a deep breath as they all move up the stairs to the balcony of the compound to meet Klaus Mikealson.

 **'Good god what have we gotten themselves into'** Caroline thinks to herself as they walks along further to stop in front of the Mikealson's and their entourage.

 **AN: Hey so that was chapter 3. Forgive spelling errors and please review. Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: A new chapter for everyone. Enjoy:)**

 **Chapter 4: Meeting the Mikealson's 2**

Rebekah Mikealson was the picture of elegance as she stood on the first floor balcony of the compound, looking down on the many vampires below. The way a queen would look upon her subjects.

She was a queen in her own right. She was fierce, loyal and very protective of her family. Although Klaus would add spoiled, manipulative and at times naive to that list.

Even in the midst of the wild party she still looked nothing short of regal. She wore an expensive black dress that hugged her body in all the right places and heels that she had no doubt, if she were human would cause serious damage to her feet.

She looked on curiously as she saw the new vampires in town enter the compound. The man looked young. Probably turned in his early twenties Rebekah would have guessed. The girl looked no more than seventeen. Looks however, could be deceiving. She knew that more than anyone, being stuck looking like a teenager herself even though she was far from it.

The two vampires were talking before Katherine decided to make her 'grand entrance'. Rebekah couldn't help but roll her eyes at the display. She had no idea why her brother kept her alive. Klaus spent centuries chasing her, ruining her life and instilling fear but in the end decided to spare her life and Rebekah had no idea why. Well that was a lie. Rebekah knew exactly why.

After all the this time Elijah had still held a candle for the doppelgänger. From the very first time Elijah had seen her, he begged Klaus to spare her life and even five hundred years he had done the same.

Klaus however was dead set on ending the Patrova but in the end had struck a deal. She found the new doppelgänger- Elena, and in exchange for her life she told them Elena's location. Klaus said it was only because he didn't want to go looking for the doppelgänger himself and was growing bored of Katerina but Rebekah knew that deep down it was the love he had for his brother that finally swayed him.

Rebekah was never a fan of the doppelgängers. They caused her family enough pain to last for the next thousand years of their lives. She still hated Tatia for causing her brothers to turn against each other, even if was brief. But she would put up with Katherine for Elijah's sake.

Drawing herself out of her thoughts she watches as Katherine leads the new vampires, along with Marcel and his men up the stairs. Rebekah strides casually along the balcony toward the study, her fingers running along the antique balcony rail.

She turns left into the study to find her siblings along with the Salvatore's and Elena already there. "Ah sister, how nice of you to grace us with your presence" Klaus says with annoyance and a roll of his eyes. "Relax Nik, it not like I've missed anything" she says while moving toward the cabinet that held the alcohol. Stefan came up behind her to give her a sweet kiss on the cheek and she turns to run her hand lovingly along his arm.

The couple had been reunited in Mystic Falls of all places and after dancing around each other or a while, decided to give it a shot again. Of course when Klaus decided to make the move to New Orleans Stefan had followed her, knowing that she would never be able to leave her family and much to her annoyance Damon had followed for the same reason she couldn't leave Klaus and Elijah. They loved their family, which was about the only thing that she and the elder Salvatore had in common.

Before anyone could speak Katherine entered the study. Behind her was the guests they've been waiting for.

*;KC;*

Klaus twirled his glass of bourbon delicately in his hand. His family and the Salvatore's were waiting for the new vampires Marcel had found. He hid it well but for some reason he was on edge.

Many vampires came and went in his city. It was not an odd occurrence. Most of them had pledged allegiance to the originals and the ones who didn't ended up dead. However, this time he felt as though this was the calm before the storm. His siblings called him paranoid but he knew better than to ignore this feeling.

He turned to look at his family spread around the study. Over time he's seen them all fall in love. He found it strange how Stefan and Rebekah would be so in tune with each other. She would constantly make him laugh, taking him out on their little adventures- he was always brooding thanks to his gift of feeling the emotions of others, and he would keep her grounded as less of a spoiled brat.

He would never say it out loud but there was a part of him that was jealous. He would never find that. He was to much of a monster to have love in his life and why would he want it anyway. Why would he want a weakness. There is still a war to be fought and he had to stay focused.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts he sees Katherine enter the study and take a place next to Elijah. Or more like completely into his side. He looked away to see Marcel's men enter and the two new vampires next, followed by Marcel.

From the moment she entered Klaus couldn't take his eyes of her. She was beautiful. Her blue eyes were big and expressive as she took in her surroundings. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back in gentle waves, she was exquisite.

"Welcome to New Orleans" Klaus says with his signature smirk plastered across his face. "I'm Klaus Mikealson. These are my siblings. I'm sure you've heard of us" he continues. Klaus sees the look of annoyance pass her face but she quickly covers it and his smirk only grows. She had fire in her, he could tell. "I'm Enzo st John. This is Caroline Forbes" Enzo says. "Thanks for having us in your city" he continues and Caroline scoffs slightly at his side. Enzo turns to give her a warning look. If he could hear her, then no doubt the other vampires in the room could as well.

Elijah is the one to stand from his place as he speaks. "Yes. Vampires are always welcome into this city. However you must forgive the dramatics. It was just precaution" Elijah says diplomatically. "Yes my brother can be quite paranoid when he wants and Marcel just tends to go along with his plans" Kol chimes in from his spot near the liquor cabinet. Klaus growls in annoyance and Marcel glares at the younger Mikealson.

Kol sets his drink down and moves in front of Caroline. "Kol Mikealson, pleasure to meet you darling" he smirks at her while kissing her knuckles gently. Klaus had no idea why but the move irked him. He just met the girl and yet he felt oddly drawn to her.

"That's enough Kol" Klaus begins, "shall we get down to it then and tell us why you've decided to visit my city" Klaus moves to stand infront of Caroline. "Do you always treat your 'guests' so warmly?" Caroline questions sarcastically. She knows that hostility was not the way to go and maybe it was just the alcohol- she was always a light weight, but right now she was getting rather annoyed. She hated that she had to answer to some so called king.

Klaus moves closer to her, so close that she can get the smell of his cologne and it takes everything in her not to close her eyes and move in closer. "Just the special few love" Klaus responds and gives her back her space. "Now back to my earlier question" he finishes off his drink and moves to pour himself another. "We're just looking for a new place to settle and thought New Orleans is as good a place as any. We didn't think that we would have to jump through so many hoops" Caroline says and at this point Enzo just sighs in frustration.

As a young human she always had sass. One of the many things about her that got her into trouble. Even as a vampire, more often than not it was Enzo that had to bail her out.

"We're not here to cause any trouble" Enzo tries to keep things from going south. Just a few more hours and they would be home free. "That's for us to decide mate" Klaus says. "Yeah, can we get on with it. Some of us have better places to be" a dark haired vampire called out from his place on the sofa. "You don't have to be here Salvatore" Kol replied staring angrily at the elder Salvatore, wishing he would drop dead.

Elena put her hand on Damon's as a way to get him to stop. Before they could get into one of their famous arguments- usually resulting in one of their necks being snapped by the other, Rebekah moved away from Stefan and walked closer to Caroline and Enzo.

"I'm assuming you already know who I am so there's no need to introduce myself" Rebekah starts and Caroline thinks that she already does not like the only female Mikealson. "I can tell you my gift though. I can sense when people are lying, but more importantly I can tell if a person has a gift with just a touch" Rebekah adds while twirling her delicate fingers in the air.

Caroline felt her body stiffen in fear. In one moment she was calm and the next she felt nothing but dread. She resisted the urge to clutch on her necklace, not wanting to draw attention to it, but at the same time she had no idea if such magic would work against Rebekah. "You're afraid" sees a man come up behind Rebekah to stare at her. "Stefan Salvatore" he introduces himself. "I can feel what others are feeling" he states simply.

Caroline inhaled deeply trying as hard as she could to calm herself. She couldn't raise any suspicion. She couldn't risk them finding out. She looks to Enzo and her gives her a reassuring look. He can't speak to her, lest he give away their secrets so he hopes that she understands that she is not alone with a look.

"I'm standing in a room with the oldest beings on earth. Forgive me for being a little uneasy" Caroline surprised herself when her voice came out steady. "Didn't stop your little quips earlier" Rebekah retorts and moves toward Enzo and puts her hand in his before he had time to pull away.

There is a beat of silence as Rebekah closes her eyes and concentrates on Enzo. With a smirk she opens her eyes and looks to him. "Ice" she says and moves away from him. Enzo sucks in a breath at Rebekah accuracy. He lifts his hand as it freezes over and a smoke of ice slowly leaves his hand.

Kol comes forward, a mischievous glint in his eye. "I wonder who would win" he says as he lifts his hand as a red hoy flame dances in his palm. They stare at each other for a moment before Enzo backs down and turns toward Caroline. With a smirk Kol moves back to his place.

Rebekah looks to Caroline again and Klaus looks on in intrigue. To say he was curious about the blonde was an understatement. She looked so full of light, Klaus couldn't help but wonder how dark her gift would. If she had a constant battle of good and bad in her. If she she would give in to the darkness or maybe she was pure, with not a hint of darkness in her.

Rebekah took hold of her hand and closed her eyes. The second their hands touched Rebekah felt different. Usually when she used her gift it was easy to read a person. If they had a gift it would come to her clearly. But with Caroline there was nothing. As she pushed further, the more empty she would feel. Stefan- who could feel everything Rebekah could, moved forward to take Rebekah's hand from Caroline and the connection broke.

Rebekah looked to Caroline with a mix of emotions. Anger, fear, embarrassment. "I can't read her" she whispers. Klaus moves forward to Rebekah. "What do you mean sister?"he questions and she has no answer for him. This has never happened before in a thousand years. Rebekah was always able to read people. Her gift had always been accurate. For her to say she could not read someone unnerved him. "Tell us your gift" Klaus demands as he moves inches away from Caroline. "I...I don't have one" she responds. "Your lying sweetheart" Klaus says harshly. "No. I never had a gift!" Caroline says sternly. "She is lying" Rebekah shouts.

Elijah moves forward. Ever the one to be diplomatic. "Perhaps I can help" he says and Caroline feels dread as she looks at the elder Mikealson. She had no idea what his gift is but she knows it would not be good for her.

 **AN: So I decided to stop there. Forgive any grammatical errors. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. Would love to know what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. So you may or may not notice that some of the 'gifts' are from other tv shows/movies like heroes etc etc. I thought the concept of vamps having gifts is interesting. Reviews are always fun to read so thanks for that :)**

 **Chapter 5: The future**

Caroline sat at the bar alone nursing her bourbon. Enzo was talking up some girl for an hour before they decided to leave, not before making sure she was okay first. Caroline had encouraged him to go have some fun. They deserved it after last nights events.

It was late by the time they left the Mikealson compound and they both needed to feed. They had spent about an hour or two hunting before heading back to their hotel.

She had no idea why she was alive right now or why Elijah didn't just kill her. The originals knew that Enzo and her were hiding something from them and yet they still let them leave the compound.

She thought back to last night. She couldn't understand the Mikealson's. Well that's not true. They were a typical family, even if they were the most powerful and feared family on earth. It was just Klaus.

He was nothing like she expected. The way he looked at her sent delicious shivers down her spine. Throughout the night she had to remind herself that he was a monster.

Although if that were true then she would be dead, a nagging voice said inside her head.

 ** _The previous night_**

 ** _"Perhaps I can help" Elijah says, stepping toward Caroline. Enzo steps in front of them and takes up a protective stance._**

 ** _Caroline rolled her eyes in annoyance. She wanted to argue the fact that she can take care of herself. She was not some helpless damsel in distress but knew now was not the time for one of her long rambling lectures. "I will not hurt her. You see, I can see glimpses of the future. If your friend does have a power I will be able to see her use it" Elijah says calmly._**

 ** _Damon snorts from his seat. "Yeah, that's if she decides to use it" he states. Caroline ears perk up at the information. She does not know how Elijah's gift works, she's never met someone who can see the future before but from what she gathered from Damon it can change according to her decisions._**

 ** _"It's fine. You can do whatever you have to but once you're done we are leaving" Caroline says sternly. "I don't feel like being interrogated further" she adds and catches Klaus' eye._**

 ** _He looked to her with interest. He knew she was hiding something and if it were anyone else he would have no problem torturing answers out of them._**

 ** _For some reason however, he felt as though he could not hurt her. Instead he wanted to get to know her. He likes that she was not afraid of him. He could see by her defiant posture and the fire in her eyes, that she would speak her mind._**

 ** _No, this was insane. He met her all but ten minutes ago. This was... this was the alcohol taking over his brain coupled with the fact that she was easy on the eyes. Nothing more._**

 ** _Elijah took Caroline's hand slowly and locked eyes with hers. His mind searched hers and he saw her sitting at a bar but as quickly as the image came to him it disappeared. Instead there was the image of her sitting with Enzo in a coffee shop. The next was of them in a hotel and rapidly changed to her in a market place alone. A small smile played on his lips as he figured out what she was doing._**

 ** _Caroline had no idea what Elijah was seeing but by the look on his face, she knew that Elijah figured out what she was doing._**

 ** _She started on the small decisions like going to a bar or exploring the city with Enzo or just staying in the hotel. Every decision was second guessed._**

 ** _"You're smart Miss Forbes" Elijah states, the amused smile still playing on his lips. Kol, Damon and Klaus moved closer, as though their bodies had a mind of their own. Kol stared at his elder brother while Damon took a swig of his drink. Klaus' eyes however were focused on Caroline. He couldn't help it. He wanted to know what Elijah saw. The reason for Elijah's words._**

 ** _Katherine however lingered in the back, taking in all the information she could. The Mikealson's did not know that Katherine knew Caroline. She had no idea how they would take it and thanks to Caroline, Marcel knew that their paths crossed._**

 ** _Katherine didn't want to push Klaus by bringing up things of the past. Sure he's pardoned her, for Elijah's sake. But Caroline was not. Katherine could care less about the blonde but Caroline did help her. She didn't deserve what Rose and Trevor got. Though she could still use the leverage._**

 ** _"But you are dealing with an original" Elijah's words brought Katherine out of her thoughts and focused on Caroline. With his mind Elijah pushed further into Caroline's._**

 ** _Caroline could feel a sharp pain at her temples. She stumbled forward and grabbed hold of Elijah's forearms to try to steady herself. "Aaaahh!" Caroline screamed out in pain. Enzo rushed forward but in a flash he was restrained by Kol and Damon. He fought against them but to no avail._**

 ** _Caroline could feel her mind being pulled to a different place. She tried to breath as wave after wave of pain washed over her._**

 ** _She squeezed her eyes shut as she hears a moan of pain. She realizes that Elijah was going through a similar experience. Although not nearly as painful, she gathered._**

 ** _When she opened her eyes she was in the courtyard of the Mikealson's compound. Something felt off however._**

 ** _The bright sun shone down on her and her breath hitched as she saw bodies strewn across the courtyard. Blood was everywhere and she felt fear creep its way inside her. She hasn't felt this was in years. Not since..._**

 ** _She turns around to see Elijah. He was turned away from her and his eyes were fixated on something that was out of her view. Her fear was quickly replaced by anger as she saw the suit wearing original._**

 ** _Caroline flashed to him, uncaring of the fact that he could kill her. She was seven hundred years old and could handle herself in any situation but he was an original._**

 ** _She grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. "What the hell did you do?!" She demands, her fists connecting with his chest. Elijah stumbles back at the force but makes no move to attack her._**

 ** _Elijah had no idea what happened. In his thousand years of using his gift, this has never happened. His visions were not like this. More importantly no one could see what he did. Not even if they used their vampire ability and enter his mind. They would just be blocked. So why was she here with him, Elijah thought._**

 ** _"Answer me!" Caroline screamed. Her hand worked at its own accord as she put all her vampire strength behind her punch. Her fist connected with his jaw and he was knocked off his feet._**

 ** _He felt his face sting and knew she drew blood. He healed as quickly as it happened as he stood and straightened his collar and tie, his eyes fixated on something behind her._**

 ** _Caroline turned to look at whatever he was staring at and the breath got knocked out of her at the sight. Klaus stood before her, tears in his eyes and a look in his eye that unnerved her. It was one of confusion, fear, adoration, and...love. "Caroline" he whispered._**

 ** _Klaus stepped closer, their eyes never leaving each other. His movements were unsteady. Like he was scared off coming closer but at the same time his eyes showed that it was what he longed to do._**

 ** _Caroline was the first to break the eye contact as she looked to what was behind him. Terror filled her as she saw...it wasn't possible. She saw herself. She was lying on the floor. Blood dripped from her nose as she laid unmoving._**

 ** _Before she or Elijah could do or say anything they both felt a sharp pain in her temples as their mind was pulled back._**

 ** _When she opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She felt disoriented and scared. She was on the floor, she realized._**

 ** _As things came into focus some more she saw blue eyes look down on her. She could get lost in his eyes. It seemed like he could see right through her._**

 ** _Caroline noticed that she was cradled in his arms as he looked at her in what she could have sworn was concern. A wave of excitement and lust washed over her. She didn't want to feel this way but damnit his sent was intoxicating._**

 ** _Caroline's slow beating heart pounded against her chest as she closed her eyes as she nuzzled deeper into him._**

 ** _Her eyes snapped open as she realized what she was doing. She looked at him and her cheeks reddened as she saw a smirk playing across his face. "Easy love" Klaus said when she tried to pull away. "You had quite the fall. Wouldn't want to hurt yourself further" he continued. "I'm a vampire I'll heal" she retorted as she stood up._**

 ** _Kol and Damon let go of Enzo as he rushed toward her. "Care are you okay?" Enzo questions as he looks over her for any injuries. "I'm...I'm fine Enzo" she replied as she remembered the events of the last few minutes. What the hell just happened, she thought._**

 ** _Enzo looked at her, unconvinced. "Are you sure. You gave me a heart attack gorgeous" Enzo continued to fuss over her. She gave him an annoyed look and he relented. She was grateful for Enzo being their and understood why he was concerned. If the roles were reversed she would react as he did. Well maybe she would have been worse. Right now though, they needed to get the hell out of the Mikealson compound._**

 ** _Kol was the first to break the silence when he spoke. "So are you going to keep us waiting brother?" Kol says with his usual mischievous grin on his face. "What did you see this tasty little thing do" he added._**

 ** _Klaus growled in annoyance at his brother. Kol was being his usual self but it still irked him. He pushes the feeling aside as he looked to his brother. "What did you see?" he questions._**

 ** _Elijah looked to Caroline and saw that she was scared. He could tell them what he saw but the look on his brothers face in his...vision...is what stopped him._**

 ** _Elijah has never seen his brother look at anyone like the way he did with her. Caroline did not see it. She was to busy hitting him to notice but Elijah did._**

 ** _The pain in his eyes as he clutched onto the Caroline that was lying on the ground. The look of utter disbelief as he saw her stand before him. This girl, he realized could be everything his brother was to afraid to want. Klaus would love her and it could be his redemption._**

 ** _"Nothing" Elijah says softly. "I didn't see anything out of the ordinary that would cause us alarm" he added._**

*;KC;*

Klaus knew that Elijah was lying. Something happened that Elijah didn't want to talk about and yet he still let her go. He's never seen something like this happen before. Elijah was always in control of his gift.

Klaus thought back to last night. Instead of thinking of the possible dangers they could be facing he thought of Caroline. The way her body felt against his as she nuzzled into him. The intoxicating vanilla and strawberry sent of her hair.

When she pulled away from him he felt the odd sense of unexplainable emptiness. With a sigh he open the door and enters the bar. Usually he would just prefer to drink in his room in the compound but he didn't want to be around his family right now.

Rebekah and Kol were determined to try and get every little detail from Elijah about last night. He was tempted to dagger them just to get some peace and quite.

Although he also wanted to know what his brother saw. He could have demanded that Elijah tell him but he knew that his older brother would not change his story.

He briefly considered threatening Katerina but knew that it would not go down well with Elijah and would probably turn into a fight that would result in Elijah being daggered and he would not get his answers.

Thus he was at the bar ready to drown out his problems. At the corner of his eye he caught a flash of blonde hair. He turned his head to see her sitting on a barstool, drink in hand.

He felt himself smiling like an idiot at the sight of her. As though she was gravity he felt himself being drawn to her. His legs moved closer toward her until he stood right behind her. She did not sense him behind her and he took a moment to look her over. Even sitting she looked beautiful.

He shook his head to try and remove the thoughts from his head. He moved in even closer. "Hello love" he said softly and saw her jump in shock.

Caroline turned toward him and her breath hitched. She was not expecting to see him here. She would have thought that he would drink in his compound. "Klaus" she breathed out in anticipation as she saw his eyes twinkle in amusement at her reaction.

 **AN: Okay so I decided to end there. Next chapter will be klaroline drinking in a bar which may lead to more(I don't know) and possibly Caroline/Katherine interaction or Elijah/Caroline interaction. I wanna try and go into Caroline/Katherine back story. What do you guys think. Please review :)**


End file.
